Phantom Thief U's Scenario
by Missingwings
Summary: A secret auction aboard a gorgeous passenger ship, for a legendary diamond that brings happiness. What could go wrong? With many suspects and a tense air, the newbie journalist is issued a challenge to find the Phantom Thief. Based on the Vocaloid and its Hetaloid adaptation of the same name. There are so many theories, its ridiculous. So I had to make my own.


**This is based off of the vocaloid song of the same name. I watched it, and saw so many different theories, that I just wanted to see an actual story written out. This is basically my theory (one of them, I have several) of what's going on. I might end up writing them all out as several stories, though. Who knows?**

 **But I'll write out my actual theory next chapter. But I will say this: I think that the letter at the beginning was addressed to Feliciano. It says "My Dear," implying a personal relationship with the 'finder', so doesn't make sense for it to be to something sent to someone random or randomly. So I feel like the Phantom Thief and Feli have met, perhaps on a former story Feli (as a Journalist) had to write, and now the Phantom is challenging him/flaunting his own skills. That's… part of my theory.**

 **Chapter 1: Let's Begin, Shall We?**

 **. . . . .**

 _My dear,_

 _At the auction party held on the extravagant passenger ship, the S.S. Fantastic, I shall come steal the "Diamond of Happiness." Tonight I shall put on the ultimate show of phantom thievery._

 _-From the Phantom Thief U_

The Thief smiled and moved to the window. "Catch me if you can, my finder."

 **. . .**

Feli was walking home from the market, bag of supplies in his hand, around mid afternoon. He was humming, not really paying much attention to his surroundings, when a paper fluttered past him and landed on the ground in front of him. He paused and looked down at it curiously.

"What's this…? A letter that arrived by chance?" He kneeled down to pick it up, looking at it curiously. His eyes widened as he read the words, and a brilliant smile broke out. "How fantastic! A preliminary notice from an audacious phantom!"

He dashed home and called his boss immediately, informing him of the new development and asking (begging) permission to go to the auction. His boss gave a long-suffering sigh, but Feli could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke. "You've been obsessed since the Miranda Sapphire's case and he challenged you. Alright, newbie, you can go. But I expect a good story and plenty of pictures, you hear?"

"Yes sir!" Feli chirped, before hanging up. "I'll be gone for about a week, so I need to pack accordingly… I'll need several rolls of film and an extra camera… And my notebook to keep track of names and faces…"

 **. . .**

Feli arrived at the docks and boarding gate, buying a ticket immediately. He had his camera around his neck, prepared to take as many pictures as needed, and whenever he got a good chance. He scanned the crowd for people that stood out, faces for him to remember. His journal already had one name in it - his own. _**Feliciano Vargas - The Journalist**_.

He saw a man in a long coat hurrying off the ship and narrowed his eyes, recognizing him from his first story out of college, about the Miranda Sapphires. _Did the auctioneer forget something?_ He snapped a picture and wrote the name in his book. _**Kiku Honda - The Auctioneer**_.

Behind him, Feli saw a blond cowlicked man in a white T-Shirt and jeans, jacket and tool belt around his waist. _Just barely on time?_ He glanced at the clock, the ship would leave in a few minutes. _The mechanic arrives at his own pace._ He snapped another picture and got man's name from a nearby crew member. _**Alfred F. Jones - The Mechanic.**_

His gazed flicked around and landed on a group of policemen, one of which was helping a businessman who seemed to be sick. He recognized the policeman, too. Still… _The police are coming aboard?_ _And that sick-looking businessman…_ He took a picture and wrote down the information he knew (also from his first story). _**Ludwig Beilschmidt - The Policeman.**_ He made a note to ask for the businessman's name later, but something seemed off about his condition…

His gaze continued to travel until it landed on another very familiar smirking face behind them, and he realized why the businessman looked sick. _It seems like he got involved with the mafia behind him?_ Lovino was here! His brother- No. He caught himself. In this situation, he had to think like a journalist. He snapped a picture and wrote a note. _**Lovino Vargas - The Mafia**_.

They called for boarding, and Feli lowered his camera and turned back to the ship.

 **. . .**

The Thief smirked as they watched all the pieces play out. _A secret auction aboard a gorgeous passenger ship, for a legendary diamond that brings happiness._ They mused.

They walked among the oblivious passengers, with a smug feeling. _Let the tight web of security be brilliantly disrupted! Onto the Fantastic Phantom's show - shall we begin?_

The Players of the night watched the people around them and felt the air of tension and expectation between the few of them there were that knew what was happening that night. Eyes met, and competition ran strong. They found their opponents, and made note which were potential allies. It would be a night to remember.

Feli's gaze flicked from person to person, profiling each. _Are you ready? Concealed in extravagant fakes, the Joker sets into motion._

The Thief smirked as their gaze settled for a moment on the amatuer Journalist, then flicked over the gathered players that would all play a hand in the night to come. _The die for the perfect, unsolved crime is cast._ They chuckled, anticipating the night ahead. _Get all the cards in order, and in the moving Finale, let the truth be exposed through my Finder!_ They grinned at the Journalist's back.

 **. . .**

Feli watched the crowd closely, though not so closely that he might miss something. There was laughter and conversations, though the air was nearly palpable with tension. The players felt it most keenly, their gazes flitting across each other. They carried on conversations as normal but they all felt it.

This would not be a normal show.

 _The magician's sideshow; does this carry an omen_? Feli wondered, as his attention wandered between people. He snapped a picture just in case, and wrote down the man's name (which he got from the bartender). _**Arthur Kirkland - The Magician**_. He glanced at the clock and tilted his head as he realized that the show had started a few minutes later than scheduled. _Is the starting time being slightly pressed_?

A movement across the room caught his eye and he turned his head as the Policeman moved toward the far wall with an irritated look. _The policeman - is he tense with rigorous caution? Is he glaring at that rowdy mafia?_ He wrinkled his nose. _Fratello's causing trouble and annoying the police… unless he's up to something?_ He took a quick picture in case it led to something later. He started and turned as they, and several others, did.

A man was holding a glass of wine away from him as he looked down and shook his sleeve. _The politician spills his wine - might he be lacking in sleep_? Feli wondered as he noticed the shadows under the man's eyes as the man sighed in defeat and dropped his head. The man next to him leaned over and offered him something as Feli continued watching. _The doctor beside him says "Have your medicine"…?_ He narrowed his eyes, wondering if there was foul play at hand. He took a picture of the action just in case, and wrote down their names. _Though I'm not sure what the doctor is doing here… He may be famous and rich but why does a doctor need a diamond? The politician sort of makes sense… a rich and famous politician with that diamond would earn even more prestige._ _ **Ivan Braginski - The Politician. Gilbert Beilschmidt - The Doctor.**_ His gaze was caught by an action next to them.

He watched another exchange with interest. _The gentle waitress recommends wine with champagne and…?_ He raised an eyebrow at the other woman's response. _The actress asked for whiskey on the rocks?_ He caught a picture of the exchange, wondering again if perhaps there was foul play, as the waitress recommended the same wine that the politician was drinking… even though it was well know that the actress's preferred drink was whiskey. _**Elizaveta Hedervary - The Actress**_. He got the waitress's name from the bartender, and wrote it down as well. _**Lili Zwingli - The Waitress.**_ He made a few small notes about the possible foul play, though made a refutation column of why it could be wrong. A journalist covered all the bases.

His and everyone else's eyes snapped to the front as the lights dimmed and a spotlight shone on the front, where the Auctioneer stepped forward with a case. Gasps rippled through the room as the case opened, showing the diamond. _The star of the night finally debuts._ His gaze travelled around the room. _The security net has not a single gap._ Policemen were lined up behind the jewel and the doors leading out. He saw the Policeman keeping a close eye on the Mafia, though he was standing behind the Auctioneer. Still, looking around, Feli saw no way to possibly enter and steal the jewel and escape again. _Ahh, by all means, an impossible crime -_

All the players stood in place, and each smirked in expectation. _Shall we begin?_

Feli's eyes widened as the show began, and voices rose to call their bids. _Eight place their bids, the hammer dancing!_ The Actress threw up her hand. _Greed -_ The Politician shot a response, upping the price. _Assets -_ The Mafia doubled the price with an annoyed look, and the Waitress raised the price accidentally when she lifter her tray over someone's head. _Disgraceful foolishness - a party where all is laid bare_?

The lights suddenly shut off, leaving the room totally black. Feli gasped and sat up. _A power outage?_

The Thief grinned wickedly. The perfect timing.

Feli looked around, desperately trying to see. _In total darkness -_ He flinched suddenly at a loud bang and the sound of shattering glass. _A gunshot echoes to raise the curtain on the show?!_ There was a scream of shock, and several panicked voices.

Everyone looked around as the lights flickered to life. _In ten seconds the power's back -_

"Just a random accident?" The Magician murmured, moving from where he's been shielding the Waitress.

The Mafia was looking around nervously. "Where did that gunshot come from?!"

"That wasn't in luggage inspection!" The Policeman shouted to his subordinates.

Feli looked around at the panic and noticed the Waitress looking at the window. _It seems the window glass is broken…?_ His eyes widened. _Wide enough for a person…_

"Someone's fainted!" The Policeman called, but the Waitress shrieked as red liquid spread from the Politician.

There was a moment of stunned silence. Feli stared in shock.

 _3, 2, 1, action!_

The Doctor raced to the Politician as the man sat up and looked down, broken and empty wineglass in hand. He knelt down next to him, scanning him for injuries.

Feli jumped and remembered his job. He took a picture of the two as the Doctor tended the Politician. His head snapped to the side as there was a crash. Behind them, the Actress had dropped her glass, to be cleaned up by the Waitress. He took a picture of the glass, then of her looking startled. The Waitress hurried over, and in the spur of the moment sent flapping doves fleeing out the cracked window away from the mourning, distracted Magician. He took a picture of her running into the Magician, and of the doves escaping his grasp, and his defeated expression afterward. The teasing Mafia began jeering at him, under the Policeman's watchful eyes, to which the Mechanic holding a report for breaker trouble comes. Feli caught a picture of each action, standing near the Mechanic on alert for info for the scoop.

He noticed a bullet at his feet and snapped a quick picture, before kneeling down to pick it up. "Now who shot it, at what, for what?" Just as he whispered the question, the Auctioneer's shriek roared to tell the end as everyone turned toward him with sudden surprise.

"Oh Really?!" He was staring down in despair of the empty case.

Feli looked around, desperately looking for something, some clue, what he needed to catch a picture of. _The Diamond of Happiness gone, the hall is in chaos!_

The guards began running around shouting and checking the guests. Feli's gaze flicked from one to the next with wide eyes. _The Guards search for the culprit, the one person unaccounted for -_

There was a shout as one of the guards ran in and reported something that made everyone's gaze snap to him in shock. Feli swallowed dryly. _Broke the window, jumped out on deck? Dove into the sea? An eerily drifting silk hat…_

Everyone began talking, trying to figure out what happened, and the players moved together with much thought. "The suspect and the diamond gone -" The Policeman muttered.

"The truth is in the darkness." The Magician pointed out.

 _This ends the show of the perfect unsolved crime._ The Thief thought smugly, smirk flashing across their face for a second as they took a mental bow.

The Players turned to the stage in surprise as a voice rang out.

"Now the cards are all in order, so to the moving Finale."

The Thief held back their amused and expectant smile. _Will you who had a front row seat show the way?_

Feli looked up at the Players all with a smirk and glint in his eyes as he snapped a picture of them

 **. . . . .**

 **This was a written form of the music video. The actual theory will be next chapter (or chapters, if I write out several theories).**

 **I'm actually having a lot of fun with this. I've come to realize how much I enjoy mystery stuff, considering how much I love Death Note and various 'mystery' Hetafics and Hetagames. Lots of fun. I even have a few games of my own planned out that I'll get around to… eventually.**

 **I'm open to hearing your own theories on what's going on, as well! I love reading theories. But the theory chapters are basically going to be the next couple of days as Feli attempts to play detective and find the Thief before they reach land (assuming it's a week-long trip).**

 **Ciao~!**


End file.
